Ipod Challenge
by Mangafox101
Summary: 10 songs on whatever you want. Right now I only have 2 Nejiten, ShikaIno, SasuSaku, 2 ItaHina, KonoHana, and ShikaTeme but if you tell me you want me to do 10 songs on a couple or character then tell me.
1. NejiTen

**Author note: This is the iPod challenge thing-a-bob where I sent my IPod on shuffle and to the next ten song I write drabbles on Naruto couples or characters. This was inspired by .. My first 10 songs with be Nejiten drabbles but later on you can ask me to do any other couple or character. You can ask me to do a NejiTen again or do 10 songs on Orochimaru I don't care.**

NejiTen

_Let it Rain- Tilly and the Wall_

It was late in the afternoon, not quite dark but the sky was bright scarlet. Neji and Tenten had finished their daily spar for the day and they were resting on the back of a tree like they always do.

"Neji." Tenten said, still exhausted from their early spar.

Neji looked at her, giving her his full attention.

"When I first saw you I thought you would come and go. Never to stay with our team," Tenten said, while looking at the sky seeing a few birds fly by.

"Why?" Neji asked, surprised by her sudden statement.

"You were always pushing us away, you were always hard to find…I mean..erg never mind," Tenten said struggling with her word choice.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes and the finally Neji broke the silence.

"I'm sorry if I tried to push you away."

Tenten got up and moved and stood in front with a big goofy grin plastered on her face.

"Prove it," she stated, offering a hand to the Hyuuga.

He looked up at her and smirked and grabbed her hand.

_Ego- The Sounds_

Neji was racing through the night. He had to get to her house. Even though he was married, though it was arranged by his clan, he had to get to her house. The thoughts of her finally have driven mad enough to actually sneak through the night and go to her house. He had not been able to see her since his marriage. He reached her house and snuck in her window and there he saw her asleep in her bed. He walked over to her and leaned down to her head and whispered in her ear.

"Tenten…I been dying to say something to you."

_A Whole New World- Aladdin_

"Neji!" Tenten called out to him, laughing as she did so, "Run faster or we'll miss it!"

Neji and Tenten had snuck out of their patrol duties in the Leaf Festival to get the perfect spot to see the fireworks. Tenten had snuck out her spot to find and Neji who didn't know what was so exciting about fireworks but followed still, reasoning with himself saying he just didn't want her to be alone.

"Look! Neji!" Tenten shouted as the first fireworks began to explode in the air.

Though Neji wasn't looking at the fireworks he was looking at out bun-haired weapon master. He smiled and mumbled to himself,

"It's like a whole new world with you,"

"Did you say something?" Tenten asked glancing at Neji.

"No."

_Plumb- Hole_

The sick, tiny, creature was in his arms. It was throwing up everywhere it was trying to cry up his leg. Neji wondered why the hell his child was like this. Now his son was shaking his rattle like crazy getting on Neji nerves then he threw the rattle at Neji which hit him in the head. Tenten grabbed her son and held him in her arms, cooing while she did so but the baby kept its creepy gaze on Neji. He kept staring at Neji, Neji felt like he was slowly losing his insanity.

Neji bolted straight from his bed, slightly panting as he woke from his dream.

"Neji, what's wrong?" his wife mumbled tiredly next to him in bed.

"Tenten, I don't think I'm ready for children," Neji said, slowly relaxing again and lying back down.

"Ok that's fine, just get some sleep," Tenten said.

"I'll tell him later," Tenten thought unconsciously touching her stomach.

_Love Song- Sara Bareilles_

Tenten was pacing her room in the middle of the night. A black piece of paper was on her desk and she seemed to have intense staring contest with it.

"I will not write him a love song," she said out loud to no one in particular.

This song had been playing over and over in her head and she's been inching to write it down, but she would not allow herself to.

"He just leaving on a mission that is no reason to write him a love song," she reasoned herself.

She looked at her paper, sighed, sat down in her chair, and grabbed her pencil.

"He did want it," she thought as she began writing his love song.

_Kidnap the Sandy Claws- Nightmare Before Christmas _

"Crap! Neji is like totally pissed with us!" Ino exclaimed as she sat down in on the stool at the ramen stand.

"We're going to die aren't we," Sakura said scared.

"Y-your not the one who's l-living with him," stuttered Hinata.

"We need give something to Mr. Oogie Boogie," Ino said insulting Neji.

"Like what?" asked Hinata and Sakura.

"Hi, guys!" shouted Tenten.

Then all three girls evil plan formed in their head.

"Hey Tenten come here!" called Ino.

_Platinum Blonde Life- No Doubt_

Tenten lied there bed never wanting to get out. She hated how no ever noticed her she was just simple Tenten and nothing else.

_Knock Knock_

"Who would be knocking on my door? I don't care I'm never getting out my bed," Tenten thought, closing her eyes forcefully.

"Tenten! I know you're in there!" yelled a masculine voice from her door.

"Neji!" Tenten thought.

She closed her eyes tighter and hid even more under the covers. He was the last person she wanted to see. He was the reason that she was in this state he was only here because he needed his personal punching bag.

More pounded came from the door. Tenten was not going to open that door no matter what.

Then suddenly the door swung open and there stood and very furious Neji. Tenten suddenly had tears swell up in the corner of her eyes. She detested crying but now she didn't care anymore. Neji ripped the covers off of her but his anger subsided when he saw her tiring to quiet her sobs. He silently sat next to her and hugged her as she sobbed in his chest.

_Pon De Replay- Rihanna_

Tenten and her friends were dancing at club, their cheeks slightly red from the alcohol they have been drinking. They finally stop dancing and sat the bar getting another round of shots. They saw the rest of the guys dancing in the club and they went to go join them. Tenten saw Neji sitting at the bar talking with Shikamaru she walked to him and Shikamaru left.

"Sup!" Tenten greeted Neji, slightly drunk.

He looked over at her and raised an eye brow at her unusual greeting. She came over to him and sat right on his lap and turned around to smile at Neji. Neji, surprised, could only look back.

"I'm very drunk," Tenten giggled as she got closer to Neji.

"I can see that," Neji stated trying to ignore the fact that she was getting very close.

Tenten half-closed her eyes and started to bring her lips towards Neji's and he also slightly closed his eyes. When her lips were about an inch from his, she smiled, pulled away, and yanked Neji down to the dance floor.

_Your Guardian Angel- Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_

Tenten lied there in her puddle of blood. She had been stabbed by a sword through her stomach. The world was slowly turning black. She was being held in the arms of the very man that she loved. She couldn't think of any better way to die. She protected the one that she loved by the incoming stab that would have been fatal for him but she would die in his place. She looked up at Neji and she smiled and she placed a hand on his cheek.

"I'll never let you fall, I'll stand up for you forever,"  
Tenten's hand then went limp and she exhaled her last breath. Neji held her close to his chest as tears flowed down his face.

_Such Great Heights- Iron and Wine_

Neji and Tenten were on a cliff side watching the sunset. It was a very peaceful moment. Neji looked down at Tenten's hand and hesitantly put his hand over hers. She looked at him but he just kept staring at the sunset. She eventually turned back to the sunset and squeezed his hand back. For once everything was perfect.

**I did it!!! YAAA**

**When this song came up I was panicking because I forgot what the song was about and I wanted to put so man quotes in their but I think it turned out alright.**

**When this song came up I was like crap how do I write this. It's not the best thing but It's not a piece of poo.**

**I bursted out laughing when this came up I kept imaging Neji as Jasmine for some reason.**

**I think this song is about a baby. I have nothing against babies but in the song it made them sound like devils.**

**That was an interesting. I never knew Tenten could be a song writer.**

**Think Ino, Sakura, and Hinata as Lock, Shock, and Barrel and Neji as Mr. Oogie Boogie. Can anyone guess what Tenten is? XD**

**This one was hard to make within the time limit I wanted to give a reason why Tenten was really like this but oh well.**

**I like this one, drunkness is always fun.**

**This was so hard to write I'm always sad when someone dies.**

**I love this song it's so sweet. I wanted to have a least one kiss but just holding hands seemed to fit better. **

**For all those who are waiting for the next chapter on "The Story of Kaida Lin" sorry I got lazy and huge writer block, reviews always make me happier. **


	2. ShikaIno

**Author Note: So this is my second IPod challenge. The next ten songs are about ShikaIno asked by ****Hinata Akary. Though I'm more of a ShikaTeme fan, I'll try my best with this. **

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto I forgot to put this in the other one.**

ShikaIno

_Are We the Waiting- Green Day_

Shikamaru was walking through the leaf village in the middle of the night. He looked up at the stars unable to quiet his thoughts to get some sleep. He was thinking about her again. Though she was loud, annoying, noisy, and troublesome he could help but think about how beautiful, caring, and loving she was. Ino. Is own teammate. Shikamaru shook his head and ran a hand throw his hair. She was his teammate what if it didn't work out; it could get very…troublesome. She was also still in love with Uchiha boy, maybe if he waiting a little longer. But Shikamaru couldn't wait anymore he had to do something about his thoughts about her. Shikamaru started into a sprint to his teammate house.

"I'm not done waiting,"

_15 Steps- Radiohead_

Shikamaru went into his teammate's house to fetch her for a mission. He also felt nervous when ever entering her house because he big intimating father would usually give glares from behind him whenever he enters her room. This time though the house was empty, but Shikamaru went up to Ino's room just in case. When he opened her door, she was sobbing and hugging herself. Shikamaru was surprised though when they were younger her crying was unusually but now that they were adults this was a rare sight. Shikamaru walked over to her and pulled him in his chest.

"Why? Sasuke," Ino mumbled in his chest.

It was Sasuke again. Shikamaru thought she have gotten over Sasuke, he thought everything was alright. He pulled her tighter. He was never going to let his off her again.

_Nice Guys Finish Last- Green Day_

Shikamaru was sick and tired of being number 2 when it came to Ino. He was always last when it came to Sasuke. He needed to show this love sick girl that there are other guys out there, him being of them. Shikamaru marched up to Ino, grabbed the back of her neck and kissed her. A moment later he pulled away slightly panting and Ino eyes wide a dinner plates.

"I will no longer be a nice guy,"

Then Shikamaru pulled her in for another kiss which this time Ino kissed back.

_Ever Fallen in Love- Pete Yorn_

Ino was running as fast as her legs make her to the front gates of the leaf village. She had to get there before he left.

"Shikamaru!" She shouted toward him.

Shikamaru and the Sand Sibling all turned around. Ino was running straight for Shikamaru when she got in range to punch him right in the face. He fell over from the impacted and so did Ino. She landed on top of him with tears running down her face.

"Ino! What the hell-"

"Have you ever been in love?" Ino interrupted him.

"What?" Shikamaru asked, surprised by the sudden question.

"You have always treated me like dirt, yet…yet I still love you. So I came here to stop you from going with HER," Ino confessed pointing a finger at Temari.

"Wait Ino!" Shikmaru started before interrupted again.

"Shut up, I already know what you're going to say!"

"Wait, um Ino, I think you misunderstood Shikamaru isn't coming with us because of me," Temari started to explain.

"Huh?"

"He's coming with us to get some documents for the Hokage," Kankurou finished for Temari.  
Ino then looked at Shikamaru and he nodded and she got off of him instantly and bolted away.

Shikamaru sighed and looked over at the Sand Siblings.

"Go. You can get the documents later." Gaara said, encouraging him to go.

Shikamaru nodded and ran after Ino.

_Eye- Smashing Pumpkins_

Shikmaru to the left of him there laid his best friend Choji asleep slightly snoring with his back towards him. To his right was Ino her face toward to him asleep. He couldn't stop thinking about beautiful she looked. Her hair down slightly covering her face, he was very tempted to touch her right there. He wanted to know how soft her skin was. He has done a lot of things for this girl why can't he have a touch; just one little touch. Shikamaru toke his hand of his sleeping bag and was about to touch her face but she turned around in her sleeping bag. He pulled his back and turned around also.

"I'm such a coward,"

_Hey Baby- No Doubt_

Ino sighed and sat down on the stool at the bar in the club. She had finally got Neji looking at Tenten. It toke a whole of fighting and nagging to get Tenten to comply but Ino knows it's all worth it. She ordered a dink from the bartender and watched everyone dance to the loud blaring music. Then she saw her teammate walk over to her.

"Hey, Shika!" She called him over.

"Hey Baby," he greeted her sitting next to her.

Ino was surprised by her new nickname. Then she saw that his cheeks red and she smirked.

"Your trashed aren't you?"

"Maybe a little," Shikamaru admitted, he tried to get off the stool but stumped a bit and fell.

Ino laughed, got off her stool, and offered him a hand. He smirked and grabbed her hand and brought her down to him and he kissed her. When she got over the shock she kissed him back. He pulled away, she leaned down his ear and whispered,

"Hey Baby."

_I Write Sins Not Tragedies- Panic! At the Disco_

Ino was getting married, but not to the man she loved. She had been dating Shino for 6 months and he finally popped the question and she said yes without really thinking. A few nights before she called Shikamaru in a panic and he came over but one thing led to another and Ino found out that she truly loved Shikamaru. She was walking down the idle everything looked perfect and beautiful and then suddenly a band of rouge ninjas came in a trashed the wedding. Shikamaru grabbed Ino and they both ran out of there, when they were safe he kissed but Shino saw and he called off the wedding. Though she everyone thinks horribly of her for doing this to Shino she was happy just having Shikamaru.

_Same – Snow Patrol_

It's been a week since that mission. Shikamaru had failed to bring back Sasuke and Choji nearly died. Shikamaru and Ino were visiting Choji again, Ino kept smiling to get Choji and SHikamaru to cheer up, but those smiles had always bother Shikamaru.

"It seems he's getting better," Ino said to Shikamaru as they walked out of the hospital.

Shikamaru nodded.

"Oh come one cheer up he's going to get better," Ino shouted at him.

Shikamaru lifted his head and looked at Ino, Ino smiled at him.

"Why?" Shikamaru asked, his voice shaking.

"Why, what?" Ino asked, confused.

Shikamaru pinned against a wall in the ally next to them. His eyes full of fury which scared Ino.

"Why are you pretending to be happy?" he shouted at her.

Her eyes then match his fury and she shouted back, "Why can't I pretend, huh!"

"Your smile it bothers me, it just not your smile anymore, if you want cry why don't you just do it!"

"Someone has to be happy!" Ino shouted at him, then her voice got quieter, "Everyone is sad that Sasuke left someone has to be strong and cheer everyone up."

Ino started to cry and Shikamaru hugged her.

"I'm sorry," Shikamaru whispered in her ear as she sobbed in his chest.

_Shame on You- Hot Hot Heat_

Shikamaru was lieign down on the grass looking up at the clouds, he was remembering the night before.

"_Shikamaru, I love you!" Ino confessed to him._

_Shikamaru was surprised on her sudden confession, he just stood their staring at her._

"_Say something, Idiot!" Ino shouted at him._

"_Are you serious?" he finally said._

_Ino hand went up and tried to slap him but he caught it and he pulled her into a hug._

"_I need to know if your serious or not because I don't want this to be a joke," she said._

"_I'm serious," Ino answered._

_He pulled back and kissed her and she kissed back. After a few moments he drew back for air. _

"_Let's see if your Sasuke could do that," Shikamaru said._

_Ino then ripped from his arms, slapped him in the face this time, and stormed away._

Shikamaru sighed, and he got up.

"I'm a huge idiot, I guess I should go and apologized."

_Bathwater- No Doubt_

Shikamaru turned off the faucet to the bath water. He undress and was about to get into the tub until the door opened.

Ino walked into the bathroom with a towel as her only article of clothing. She saw Shikamaru naked about to get into the tub. She froze at first and then she fled flustered shouting "Sorry" over and over again. Shikamaru grabbed her arm before she left and pulled back into the bathroom. She closed her eyes, put her hand above her head to protect herself, and said sorry even louder. Shikamaru then leaned down and kissed her and pulled her over to the tub. She smirked and got into the tub with him.

**I did it, again!!!! I can't believe I actually did this couple. I didn't believe I could actually do it.**

**I always need a story with the guy running to the girl's house in the middle of the night.**

**I know I made Ino a love sick girl but hey isn't she a bit of a love sick girl.**

**This one was hard because I wouldn't consider Shikamaru a "nice guy".**

**I love this one because she punched him the face. I love a good beating. But it didn't have enough Gaara. **

**I found this one… cute.**

**It's fun writing people drunk. ******

**For those who didn't get the hint Shikamaru and Ino had sex before her wedding. **

**This song is about a person being cold but I could make Ino like emotionless so I went with this.**

**I found this one funny though it didn't do a whole lot with the song. **

**Sexy, Sexy.**

**Review me about other couples or characters you want me to do.**


	3. NejiTen2

**Autor Note: Since people are mean and didn't make any new suggestions, I'm just making another NejiTen drabbles since I love this couple soooo much!! ^.^ Thank you very much MiChiKo165 for reviewing though I'm not complete ShikaIno fan but I'm very glad for your review and I hope one day you get to write ShikaIno. **

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto or any of these songs. **

NejiTen 2

_1. Dark Blue- Jack's Mannequin_

"She was drowning!" was the only thought that the Hyugga had through his head. She had fallen off the deck to save the little boy from the wave that was about take him. On the deck there was a raging storm and Neji hastily looked over the edge of the boat looking for her body, ignoring the water splashing up in his face.

Then he saw her. He didn't think he jumped of the boat and went into the freezing, raging water. Though Neji was strong swimmer he could barely fight against the current, but he continued to swim to her body hoping that would not vanish into the water. He grabbed her hand and pulled her into her into his arms.

"Well, at least I'm here with you," he whispered as he looked at the ship that was moving away from him. But he continues to swim to the ship to save her, his Tenten.

_2. I Hate Everything About You- Three Days Grace_

I hate Neji Hyuuga. He's a cocking, ego filled, non-caring, ice cube that doesn't talk! He always beats me whenever we spar and every time he hits me I feel his cold uncaring touch. I hate it. He always tells me how weak I am. I hate it. I'm sure that he hates me. I hate that too. Why do I love? I don't know, but I hate that also.

_3. Monster Mash- Bobby "Boris" Pickett_

There was a party in Konaha everyone was in invited, even the Kazekage. They were all dressed in Halloween costumes some scarier than others, some…weirder than others but you get the point. Then the Monster Mash came on and Shang Neji asked to Mulan Tenten to dance sand he gladly expected. So everyone danced the Monster Mash, even the Kazekage.

_4. Outside- Ronnie Day_

Neji couldn't take it. He couldn't go out with that gold digger anymore. Last night he waited all night at a fancy restratnaut for her but she stood him up. He figured out that she was cheating on him for some tone deaf singer. The only reason he staying with women is because of the elders who set him up with her.

"I rather fight the elders than be with you. So I'll be leaving you." Neji finally stated.

She gasped and shouted back, "What about all the work I've done for you!"

"Yeah, counting how much money I have, so much work," Neji said sarcastically.

"You won't be able to be clan leader if you break up with me," she said, with a grin plastered on her face.

"I should probably live a lie and stay with you, but unfortunately for you I'm pretty damn honest and I've been taught that there is something more to living life than obeying orders. So get out of my house!"commanded Neji, scaring the women to run out of the house.

Tenten came in through the already open door the women left open.

"What's wrong with her?" Tenten asked Neji pointing towards where he women ran.

"I broke up with her," Neji simply stated.

"But-"But before Tenten could finish Neji grabbed her and hugged her and she hugged back forgetting what she was going to say.

_5. Fukai Mori- Do As Infinity_

Team Gai was inching along a cliff side. The very thin ledge they were on could barley fit their feet across. They could simply walk along the cliff side with chraka on their feet but couldn't for the enemy was above and would sense then. First went Gai, then Lee, then Tenten, and then Neji. The ledge seemed to hold their entire weight but they still had to move fast which was no problem for our green heroes. Even being 600 feet up they still seemed to speed straight across leaving Tenten and Neji behind. Tenten slowly and steadily went across watching every step she toke and so did Neji. Though Neji knew he could go faster and meet up with Gai and Lee, but he didn't. He didn't mind staying with Tenten making sure she was careful and that she doesn't fall. Then Tenten made a little gasp and Neji put his hand behind her back making sure she would fall.

"I'm ok, I just slipped a little, that's all," reassured Tenten.

Neji toke his hand away put he paid extra attention to her. The next step though, he slipped and lost his balance and he fell. Luckily, Tenten grabbed on to his hand and with her other hand she grabbed the cliff side. She put chara into her hand to be able to hold his weight. She got Neji up back onto the ledge, and Gai and Lee came back.

"Neji are you alright?" Gai asked.

"Yes," Neji replied, surprised showed on his face.

Gai looked up and heard some shouts, "We better hurry."

Neji bent down and whispered in Tenten ear, "You risked the mission to save my life, why?"

"You would have done the same for me," replied Tenten.

Then Neji realized he would have.

_6. Touchdown Turnaround-Hellogoodbye_

A little 7 year old Neji looked out on the playground. He finally saw her, the girl he never knew. She was always in the corner playing with her kunais and other various weapons. He wondered if she would turn him down if he told her his feelings. He wondered if she would give him a chance. Then little Neji shuck his head and focus back on the target dummy.

"I have no time for girls I don't know," he thought.

_7. Night After Night- The Sounds_

"TENTEN!" yelled Ino the minute she spotted Tenten going to the training area.

Tenten whispered a barely audible, "Crap," as she sped up her walk.

Ino caught Tenten before she got too far.

"I thought you were going to take the day off," Ino questioned her.

"Um…Neji called me out," Tenten replied.

"Why didn't you stand up against him?"

"Because…I really wanted to train," Tenten horribly lied.

"Oh, sure I believe that," Ino said sarcastically, rolling her eyes, "You still have feelings for him, don't you?"

"No, I don't!" Tenten denied with a little pink blush on her cheeks.

Ino put an arm around Tenten shoulders and blabbed on, "I thought you were going to get over him and obeying his every order his not getting over him! You have to be strong! You have to say no in his face. Actually the next time we see him I will say straight to his face that he is a stupid, egotistical, ice cube of a…THING! And you Tenten will join with me with the both of us we can bring him down!"

"Then say it," came a deep voice from behind the girls, "to my face."

Ino and Tenten slowly turned around.

They saw sincerely pissed off Neji.

"Hi Neji," Ino squeaked, "Here take Tenten she wanted to go training anyway."

And Ino was gone.

"Thank you for not telling her that we were dating," Neji said, "She would have told the whole world."

"Well the only reason were keeping this a secret is because your uncle won't let you date until your 18."

Neji looked away, embarrassed and Tenten sighed.

_8. A Man/Me/Then Jim- Rilo Kiley_

"Get out!" Tenten yelled.

"But Tenten I would die for you. I'm in love with you completely, I'm afraid that's all I can do," pleaded Neji.

"You can sleep upon my doorstep; you can promise me indifference, Neji. But my mind is made up, and I'll never let you in again."

That night he hung himself with string.

**A/N: AHHHHHH!!! THAT WAS SO BAD. I'M SORRY!!!**

_9. Plane- Jason Mraz_

Neji was finally free from the clutches the hands of his clan. He turned 18 and became an adult, he had fought for this freedom his whole life now it finally came. Now he only needs to do one more thing before he can be completely happy. He knocked on Tenten's apartment door and waited. He began to feel nervous the palms of his hand were beginning to be sweaty. He hastily wiped his hands on his pants; he had planned this moment for so long now. He knew exactly what he was going to say to her when she opened that door.

She opened the door…and he forgot.

She was in sweat pants and in an old stained shirt which he believes the stain is chocolate. Her hair was a mess and all in knots. She looked surprised that he was standing at her door…not doing anything.

Neji then for once in his life did something before thinking, though if he did thin he still would have done it. He came in, shut the door, and grabbed her face and kissed her furiously on the lips.

_10. Stay with You- Goo Goo Dolls_

The building was crashing down upon us, fast. I grabbed Neji's hand and we ran through the falling building wishing to find an exit. Then I saw the light to the outside Neji then suddenly pushed me and I fell and I looked behind me and a piece of wall fell and Neji was on the other side…and couldn't get out.

"Tenten! Go!" I heard him yell from the other side.

"No! I won't leave you!" I shouted back.

I looked inside my pockets for an explosive note but I didn't have any.

"Tenten just go! I'll be fine!" He shouted from the other side of the wall.

"Promise me!" I shouted, tears filling my eyes.

"I promise," he said calmly.

I hesitantly ran out of there.

When I ran out the room clasped, then I saw a flash of blue and the whole building clasped.

"NO!" I screamed out as I ran towards the building but Lee held me back. I fought back against him, but it was useless.

Then a under a piece of wood Neji slowly rose up. Then he clasped again, and we all rushed to go met him.

"I'll always stay with you," he whispered before falling to unconsciousness.

**I did it, for the third time!!! Though I still haven't done any stories on my favorite band, if anyone gives me suggestions I might and I'll you guys which band. :p**

**1. This song had some drowning in it so I went with that.**

**2. This song was hard to make a plot before it ran out which is why it's short.**

**3. I had to make everyone do the Monster Mash. XD**

**4. This one was long and I went a little bit over the song. He he oh well**

**5. I have no idea what this song is about so I just wrote about anything. **

**6. Aww little Neji and Tenten.**

**7. I love the ending!! XD**

**8. Again I'm sorry for that one. That was so bad, but I had nothing.**

**9. I loved this one!!**

**10. I know chessy ending, but I couldn't kill him, I just couldn't. **


	4. SasuSaku

**Author note: Yeah fourth one!!! This one is Sasuke x Sakura one (I'm a fan of this one!! ^.^). Requested by Yomi-chan SadisticPlotbunny. Plus the next one I'll be doing is ItaHina also requested by Yomi-chan SadisticPlotbunny. So put your couple or person on the list.**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto or any of these songs.**

SasuSaku

_1. Baby it's Cold Outside- Dean Martin and Martina McBride_

"But Sasuke I have to go to the hospital," Sakura protested.

Sasuke is now hugging Sakura from behind stopping her from grabbing her coat.

"But it's cold outside."

"So if you think-" but Sakura was cut off by Sasuke's lips upon her own.

"Maybe I could stay for a little longer, it is cold outside."

Sasuke smirked and kissed her again.

_2. Send Her My Love- Journey_

Sasuke and Naruto squared off. This would be there second fight and it would all come to this. Both were panting hard and equally beat up.

"You know she loved you," said Naruto, panting with a giant gash on his forehead.

Sasuke didn't say anything; he just kept a passive face. Though he too was panting hard and kept one of his eyes shut.

"She doing fine without you though, but she still hurts, like we all do," Naruto said his voice getting louder with each word.

Sasuke just stood up straight and went in for attack with his sword. Naruto blocked with a kunai and flipped back.

"How can you just keep that emotionless face?! You keep hurting us all, especially Sakura!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke felt a twinge of pain in his heart. He didn't care about anyone else, but when he thought of Sakura he felt sad. Sasuke kept a stoic face though and went in for another attack.

"Send her my love." Is what he wanted to say.

_3. Extraordinary Girl- Green Day_

Sometimes Sakura cries at night, and tonight was one of those nights. Though she was a wonderful medic, very strong, and has many supporting friends. She can't help but still feel so alone.

Sometimes Sasuke feels like dying, and tonight was one of those nights. It has been a few years since he has returned to Konaha and he has now regained his friends back. Though he can't help but feel so alone.

Sauske looked up and saw Sakura's house. Apparently his aimless wandering around the village has led him to her house. He saw her bedroom window on the second floor and he saw her looking out the window and tears were falling from her eyes. Without thinking he climbed up to her window. When he popped up in front her face, she nearly punched him but realizing whole he was, and stopped.

"Sasuke! W-what are you doing here?!" She asked, flustered and embarrassed of having him catch her crying.

"Why are you crying?" Sasuke asked, bluntly.

Sakura didn't answer instead she turned her back to him.

"You do you realize your extraordinary girl," Sasuke said.

She turned around but he was already gone. She smiled and sighed and went to sleep on her bed.

_4. Let it snow! Let it snow! Let it snow! – Dean Martin_

The newlywed couple was now on their honeymoon…in the Snow Country.

"I can't believe _the_ Uchiha Sasuke is afraid to go out in the snow," Sakura teased, as she marched out into the snow.

"I'm not afraid of it, I just don't like the cold," Sasuke said, leaning in the door way.

"I know," Sasuke said, then ran up to Sasuke and grabbed him, "but if you hold onto me tight, I'll keep you warm."

"I guess the cold is not that bad," Sasuke thought as he was pulled into the snow.

_5. Why do I keep Counting –Killers_

Sasuke has finally finished his revenge. He had killed everyone who was reasonable for his clan's death. He was now a rouge ninja and he could no longer go back home. He knew he would be caught sooner or later and maybe even killed. He didn't care he had no meaning anymore. Though he will never regret the path that he toke, that path has just ran out on him. A shuriken raced past his head, he turned his head and he saw pink. Sakura. I wonder.

_6. Another One Bites the Dust –Queen_

Sakura threw another punch at Sasuke, she missed. Oh how she wanted to hit him, just one hit, but he was so damn fast. He threw her aside like she was nothing, though he was her whole world. She had trained hard of this moment and now that she was finally here, she couldn't hit him. She hated how he could dodge all her attack. She hated that he threw everyone out like they were trash. She hated that she still loved him. She stopped her attacks and Sasuke stopped also.

"Your attempts are useless," he said coldly as ever.

Sakura clenched her fists to the point to where they were shaking. Then Sasuke came up behind her and was about to knock her out like when he did when they were younger, she turned around with lightning speed and punched him straight in the face making him fly back into a tree.

"In your face!"

_7. The Dress –Blonde Redheaded_

Sasuke walked into the house of his fiancé and him. He walked into the kitchen to where she was usually trying to find a recipe of a new organic, healthy food that would taste horrible. She wasn't there. He went upstairs to the bedroom she wasn't there either, but he heard a muffle cry from the bathroom. He walked to see Sakura's crying. He was studded and didn't quite know what to do. She turned to him and smiled.

"Sasuke, you're going to be a father," Sakura said.

_8. Hate That I love you –Rihanna_

Sasuke and Sakura were fighting again. They always fought, either that he doesn't give her enough attention or that she was invading his personal space. Either way it always ended with Sasuke storming out of the house and the both of them are mad for a couple days and then they get back together.

Then why has it been a month? Both of them are miserable but are too stubborn to apologize to the other. Then they were both sent on a mission. The awkward atmosphere made even the loud Naruto quiet. That night when Naruto was off guarding the campsite, they were left alone.

"Why don't you apologize, already?" asked Sakura.

"I didn't do anything wrong," snapped Sasuke.

Sakura turned her back to him, fuming.

"Sometimes I hate that love you," mumbled Sasuke.

Sakura straighten up and turned around to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke continued on making a tent like he didn't say anything.

Sakura stood up and walked over to him. She wanted to make sure what she heard wasn't just imagination.

She kissed him on the lips and after a little while she pulled back.

"What were we fighting about?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know and I don't care," said Sasuke and he grabbed Sakura and kissed her furiously.

_9. Song for a friend- Jason Mraz_

"Why don't you came back?" asked Sakura, quietly and refusing to make eyes contact.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks and he looked over his shoulder, "I can't."

"WHY?!" she shouted back at him, tears were threatening to fall.

"I just can't," he said again, starting to walk again.

She ran up to him and hugged him. She was surprise that he let her hug him, nonetheless he actually hugs her back.

"Be strong, Sakura," whispered Sasuke before he knocked her like he did so many years before.

He set her gently down by a tree and ran off.

_10. By the Way – Red Hot Chili Peppers_

Sasuke walked through the streets of the rain country, as usual it was raining. He had a cloak on to cover his face from passing shonbi. He walked passed a club and then he heard a voice. He knew that voice, he couldn't name where though. It was so beautiful; he had to know where it was coming from. He went into the club and looked up at the stage. The owner of the voice was Haruno Sakura. Sasuke needed to leave for she could recognize him but he couldn't leave, he couldn't even look away. She then looked at him when she ended her song, she ran off the stage as the crowd cheered for an encore, but she didn't come out. Sasuke then came out of his trance and ran out of there. He went outside but a very mad Sakura was standing right out there waiting for him.

"Shit," Sasuke softly mumbled.

**Author: Yaetai!!! I don't even know if I spelled that right. XD Well I quite a little trouble with this one since Sasuke is a very hard character to write, well for me anyway. Ergg now I have a ItaHina to do. Oh well. Please send me other couples or characters you want me to introduce to my itunes. Trust me I have a bunch of songs. 1,666 songs so I can last a long time. We still haven't even hit my favorite yet either. :(**

**1. This one is cute but too short for my liking.**

**2. I loved this one. ODDIES ROCK!!**

**3. I really didn't put a reason why Sasuke wanted to kill himself of well the song was ending so I had to rush the ending.**

**4. He He I have a little Dean Martin thing. Though I only have his Chrismas CD.**

**5. I wonder what Sasuke is thinking.**

**6. AW I love that one because I seriously want Sakura to at least punch Sasuke in the face at least once.**

**7. I wanted to put more to this but the song was ending so oh well.**

**8. He He I love the ending!!! **

**9. Though this song is really long the drabble was still really short. But it was so cute ^.^**

**10. I love the ending of this one too. I just really love this one.**


	5. ItaHina

**Author Note: Hey, another chapter. This time it's ItaHina because Yomi-chan SadisticPlotbunny requested it, so I'm keeping my word and doing it. Though I think this couple is quite…odd because the fact that they have never spoken to one another before. Oh well, my opinion doesn't matter. I will do my best, just for you Yomi-chan SadisticPlotbunny! **

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto or any of these song!!**

ItaHina

_1. You Rule My World –The Full Monty_

Itachi held Hinata's face. He looked into her eyes and smiled, the only smile she only got to see. She smiled back at him. She was his world and she knew it. She was everything that he wanted and needed, as goes for her. Though they were mostly apart for their love was forbid. It was these moment that looked for forward to.

_2. I'll be Home for Christmas –Dean Martin_

It was snowing on the Christmas Eve in Konaha. Hinata held her hot cocoa as she looked out the window at the beautiful sight. She stayed alone in a little apartment during the holidays to get some time away from her family. Hinata shook her head; she didn't want to think about her family, all she wanted was him. Hinata sighed she was never the picker for men, but she waited for him nonetheless. She turned around and there he was, the love her life, her heart and soul.

"Itachi!" Hinata speak, surprised almost spilling her hot cocoa on him.

"I told you that I would be home for Christmas," he said, and grabbed her in for a kiss under the mistletoe.

_3. Let Me Be Good To You –The Great Mouse Detective_

Hinata did her number on the stage. The men hollered and whistle at her and sometimes they would reach and try to grab her. She hated having to do this to earn money. Hinata changed into her into normal clothes and left the club. She'll never regret her choice though. She left her village, her friends, and even her dreams to be with one she loved. Every time she's with him she'll do it all over again. She'll do anything for the love of her life, Uchiha Itachi.

_4. Geek Stink Breath –Green Day_

Itachi lost it. He held the dead body of his beloved as she protected their child form being killed. Itachi activated his Mangekyou Sharingan and stood up.

"Son, go and hide and don't look this way until I tell you to," Itachi told his son, staring down the army of 50 men.

The boy frighten did what his father told him to do and hid.

Itachi then began to massacre each and every man until he was sure they were all dead. Covered in blood he looked back towards where his son was and he the boy's whites eyes filled with terror and he was shaking tremulously. The boy was curious of what his father was doing and he saw a sight no 5 year old should ever see. Itachi walked up to his son and looked down on him and the boy for a second believed that his father was going to kill. Itachi held out his bloody hand and the boy hesitantly grabbed it and Itachi pulled his son into a hug.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that," Itachi whispered into the boy's ear.

_5. 15 Steps –Radiohead_

"How could I do this to myself yet again?" Hinata thought.

Hinata had gotten over her love for Naruto for he obviously would never be able to return he feelings. So our young Hyuuga fell in love again. This love she knew would be as hopeless as the last. For she knew could never love her back, he probably wouldn't even look at her.

She was always petrified when around him, like now. He was standing in front of her offering hid hand out. He had just offered her to go with him to go live in a remote village away from it all. All she did was stare at his hand, that was all she could do since she couldn't get her body to even move. The after what seemed ages for what was only a minute, she toke Itachi's hand.

_6. Dr. Strangeluv –Blonde Redhead_

"Wait, Hinata!" I heard Tenten shout from behind me.

I turned around to see her run towards me, tears threating to fall down her eyes.

"Please don't go," she pleaded.

"I have too, no one, except you, will ever accept my love," I told her, feeling tear swell up in my eyes also.

"You will never be happy if you stay, won't you?" Tenten asked, having her bangs hide her face a tear streams down her cheek.

I hugged her and be both were crying hard and then let go.

Tenten turn to Itachi.

"You better take care of her," Tenten said, almost threatening.

Itachi nodded and he grabbed my hand and we left into the darkness without looking back at my best friend for I would be afraid that wouldn't be able to go through with it.

_7. Stab My Back –All American Rejects_

Hinata shod be happy. She gotten the love of her life holding her in his arms. She knew Naruto be would always be kind and nice to her and would love her back. Yet, why can't she get Itachi out of her head? Now that she's gotten what she always wanted, she wants something else. She should stay with Naruto she would tell herself, yet she would always look forward to Itachi's visits at night the most.

She pulled away from Naruo's arm and Naruto gave her a confused look. A tear streams down her cheek.

"I'm sorry, Naruto, I just can't do this anymore," she said and she walked away.

_8. Missundaztood –P!nk_

Itachi and Hinata didn't have many things in common. Actually the only thing that they have in common is that they were both deeply misunderstood.

Some believe Hinata is just this shy, weak, spoiled child who will always need pampering for the rest of her life. Though Hinata was acting shy she was actually very strong. She could get through any situation no matter what.

Some believe that Itachi is just a plain monster who should be killed. Though he didn't want to take this path, but he had no choice. He may not be the kindest person but he would not kill someone for no reason.

This is why their relationship works; they both understand the pain of being misunderstood.

_9. Heal Me, I'm Heartsick –No Vacancy_

Today was the wedding of Naruto and Sakura. Hinata was one of bridesmaid and she smiled for her friend as they did their vows. Though on the inside, Hinata was breaking. She had just lost the man she had always loved.

"At least he will be happy," Hinata thought, though it didn't help her breaking heart.

That night she left with the man that she loved. She cried as she wished her best friend, Tenten, goodbye and left without turning back.

_10. Planet Caravan –Black Sabbeth_

Have you heard of legend of the white and red eyes?

It the story of the red eyes ninja who had killed his family. He became a rouge ninja after that and was known as a murderer for no one knew the really reason he killed his family. One night he returned to his village and his red eyes laid upon and beautiful white eyed bird. He decided to take that bird with him on his travels and would go everywhere together. Then one night the bird kissed the red eyes ninja and she turn into a beautiful woman with white eyes and majestic blue hair. He fell in love. Yet when the sun rose the women turned back into a bird. She said that the he must give her his life. So when his brother came for revenge and killed the red eyes ninja, the bird into a women again, for the man had taken sacrificed his life to give her, her's.

This is the true reason why Itachi died.

**Author Note: I can't believe I did it…I don't think it was all that bad either. I did throw some NaruSaku in there, though I'm more of a NaruHina fan. I know ITachi dies but I rather have him live though he did die in the last story. I still haven't gotten to my favorite band so sent me characters or couples, I willing to do anything. As you can see.**

**1. I don't like this one. It didn't have much to it.**

**2. This one was really cute. I liked this one a lot.**

**3. Aww poor HInata, I hated doing that to her but I had a very limited time so I went with what I got.**

**4. I loved this one, absolutely adored it, though I'm sad that I killed Hinata.**

**5. Eh…that's all I got to say.**

**6. Tenten!!! T.T I'm sorry that I took your best female friend away from you.**

**7. I know its a little NaruHina but it's all I could think of.**

**8. This one I found cool, made me rethink about this couple.**

**9. This one is connected with number 6 if you didn't notice.**

**10. I love the idea I made for this one. That was really fun to write.**


	6. KonoHana

**Author Note: Ok, so this one is a KonoHana, Konohamaru and Hanabi, pairing requested by Yomi-chan SadisticPlotbunny…again. This paring I've never really thought of. Plus heads up, some people make Hanabi really bratty but I've always imaged her like Neji except not quite as extreme. Hope you likey!!**

**P.S. The next will be ItaHina again since byakugan****princess requested it. **

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto or any of these songs. **

KonoHana

_1. Misery is a Butterfly- Blonde Redheaded_

I stood there in the doorway, frozen by shock. I just caught the Hyuuga Hanabi crying on her bed. I had simply came here just to tell her the good news of me finally becoming a Chuunin, because we have became friends from training together. Though all the time I spent with her, I've never seen her cry. So here I stand as she hastily wipes the tears from her red eyes and tries to look like she wasn't crying. I just stood there as her stone face broke into tears again. I walked up to the bed and pulled her into a hug. I realized that she would have many things to cry about. That she was never recognized because of her cousin and even her older sister and how she must keep strong and never open her mouth and do whatever the clan tells her to do. I held her tighter as she sobbed, she didn't even try to push me away, she just sobbed and sobbed. Then a little butterfly came flying though her open window and we watched the butterfly fly around her room. It then landed on my nose and she looked at it and laughed. When she laughed, it was one of the beautiful noises I've ever heard and I thanked the butterfly for making her happy (and also hiding my blush that rose to my cheeks).

_2. Caring is Creepy –The Shins_

Hanabi stood outside in the snow with long black robes, her long graying hair lying against her back. Though the robes on her were quite thin she didn't feel cold. It was on this day that her life changed. She remembered like it was yesterday, though it was really 49 years ago. It was really the first time she had really showed a huge amount of emotion. She went into her room and just destroying things. She threw her mattress over and broke the picture of her teammates and she threw anything that was insight. She cried the whole time while doing this, luckily for her no one came in to disturb her for all of them knew that sometimes you need to open up that bottle.

Hanabi looked down at the grave of the man she loved.

_Konohamaru _

_A great shonbi that will never be forgotten._

_3. Viva la Vida –Coldplay_

Konohamaru used to stand on top of the world, used to. He had the dream of becoming hokage just like his grandfather and his "boss". Now though as he stood on the battle field he looked over the dead bodies of the leaf shonbi and of the rival village, he knew that he was only a puppet used for murder.

"Why even bother?" he thought, "No matter what anyone does there can never be peace."

Then two hands landed on his shoulder, the hand on his left shoulder was the man he had always looked up to, Uzumaki Naruto. On his right was the woman he loved, Hyuuga Hanabi. He felt the strength of both of them and his dream became even stronger.

"Maybe one day I can be bring peace,"

_4. Parallel Universe –Red Hot Chili Pepper_

It was the annual Konoha festival to celebrate the founding of Konoha. Everyone was dresses in kimonos and visiting the many booths that included little games and merchandise. Konohamaru was walking pass these booths without a single glance at them. He had to find her and he was running out of time. The end of the festival was coming near and he still hasn't seen her. Then he saw her, Hanabi, in her white kimono that had purple flowers decorated on it. He was about to walk up to her until he saw her tall and scary father, Hiashi. Konohamaru froze in his tracks and wished that he would leave so he could go to Hanabi, but after a few minutes the man would not leave. Then Konohamaru heard Tsunade voice on the stage.

"Gentleman, and Naruto," I scream of hey was heard from Naruto, "for this last dance I want you to pick a lovely lady to dance with."

Konohamaru swallowed and walked up to Hanabi. Konohamaru screeched out his to Hanabi and lightly bowed, avoiding the glare from Hiashi.

"Hanabi, would you l-like to d-dance with me?" Konohamaru cursed himself for shuddering, but Hiashi's glare wasn't helping him calm his nerves.

"Yes," agreed Hanabi and she told Konohamaru onto the dance floor before Hiashi could say anything.

_5. People are Strange- The Doors_

Konohamaru stumbled through the raining streets of Konoha. He was drunk, to the point where he could barely walk. He just came from a party to celebrate Naruto becoming Hokage. Where he was changed by the Hokage himself into a drinking contest where he won.

Then Konohamaru saw a face with white eyes come out of the rain. He blinked and brushed it off and murmuring to himself that he shouldn't have drunken so much. Then the face popped out in front of him and he stumbled back surprised and slipped but before he could hit the ground, the stranger grabbed him and pulled him right before he fell.

Konohamaru grinned and said "Thanks."

Konohamaru squinted his eyes and saw that the stranger was Hyuuga Hanabi, in all her glory.

Kononhamaru smiled and then he suddenly passed out, where again Hanabi caught him. She sighed and brought him to his apartment, where she stayed the whole night so he wouldn't choke on his own vomit.

_6. CrushCrushCrush- Paramore_

"Why does he keep staring at me?" I thought as I felt his eyes follow me as I went into the kitchen to get a glass of water.

I had just helped him home when he drunk and I toke care of him, yet now that he's better he hasn't said a word not even thank you!

I entered his living room again and gave him the glass of water where he toke a sip.

"Why did you help me?" he finally asked.

"You wouldn't be able to get home in one peace in that state," I replied.

"Then why did you stay? You could have left at anytime," He asked lifting his head and stared at me like he can see right through me.

"I didn't want you to choke on your vomit," I snapped back at him, his staring was getting on my nerves.

He suddenly stood up and grabbed me and pulled me into a hug. I tried to push away but he didn't let me he just held on tighter.

"It's okay were alone, no one is here to see," he whispered in my ear.

I relaxed and leaned into his hug.

"Thank you, Konohamaru.

_7. Do you Believe in Magic- Aly and A.J._

"Do you believe in magic, Hanabi?" Konohamaru asked taking a sip of his shake.

Hanabi looked up and look at him like he grew a extra head. He was totally serious though.

Slowly, Hanabi said, "No."

"Why not?"

"Magic is a foolish childish dream, that is all it is."

Konohamaru pouted, "Well that's cruel."

"Life is cruel."

"Well I believe in magic," said Konohamaru turning his head away from her and crossing his arms.

Hanabi toke a long sip of her shake then finally asked, "Why?"

Konohamaru grinned and said, "Because only magic could get me to have a date with you."

Hanabi blushed and turned her head to hid her blush.

Then out of the corner of her eye she saw Kononhamaru steal her shake and take a big sip.

"Hey!"

Kononhamaru just grinned and toke a even longer sip.

_8. The Ballad of Sweeny Todd- Sweeny Todd_

Konohamaru paced back and forth and thought and thought. He had to get her back from the clutches of her family. He ran his hand through his hair in frustration then he came up with a plan.

"Wait Hanabi I'll be there soon."

_9. Keen On Boys- The Radio Dept._

Hanabi looked into the eyes of Konohamaru. He was crying and holding on to her ever so tightly. She wondered why he was crying then she realized that she was dying.

Hanabi remembered back on to her life and how she saw her sister marry the man she loved and saw her family slowly lighten up. She remembered Konoahamaru pathetic attempts to catch her attention. She remembered how when they were older he kissed her and said that couldn't resist which afterward he earned himself a black eye. She remembered one night her family said she couldn't be around him anymore when he had failed an important because he went to save his comrades. Yet that night she went to his house and spent the night.

She looked up at Konohamaru again, her eye lids feeling heavy. She saw the light in his eyes that she has always loved the light she could never have.

"I love you," she whispered as she drifted into the blackness.

"I hope that light never goes out." She thought before slipping into the blackness forever.

_10. You Look Like Rain- Morphine_

"You know, you remind me of the rain," said Konohamaru as he stood out in the rain looking at Hanabi as she looked up at the sky raining down on her.

"Because I'm so pathetic that I have to cry on everyone to even to survive," she replied back dryly.

Konohmaru walk to stand right next to her and looked up at the sky too.

"No, you remind me of rain because I like the taste of rain and you seem like you would taste like the rain," he finally said.

Hanabi looked at him and saw that he totally serious.

"How would you know what I taste like?" she asked.

He looked at her and grinned and grabbed the back of her neck a kissed her. Hanabi widen her eyes but didn't push away from the kiss.

He pulled away and licked his lips and nodded.

"Yep, you taste like the rain."

"What was that about?!" yelled Hanabi, he had just invaded her space and he expected her to not say anything.

Konohamaru just shrugged.

Hanabi grabbed his shirt and brought him to her height and glared him when he smirked.

"Very sexy, that's why I love you," said Konohamaru right before he kissed her again. This time Hanabi kissed back because she too realized that she loved him.

**This one toke awhile to do. I hope you guys liked it, this was a very interesting experience. Again the next one will be an ItaHina requested by byakugan****princess. But please sent any requests on any character or couple for Naruto. **

**1. Hmm this one was pretty cool.**

**2. Aww sniff poor Hanabi**

**3. This band is my favorite band. Coldplay is awesome!!! For the drabble the ending felt a little rushed but I liked the idea I had.**

**4. I was cracking the whole time I was writing this drabble. Hehe Hiashi.**

**5. Drunkenness is always the best.**

**6. This one is finishing the one above if you didn't get it.**

**7. The song I would like to explain I put this on my itunes when I was younger like 8 and I was too lazy to take it off, so there it lays to always be skipped over. The drabble was really cute.**

**8. The song was only 30 seconds long and the version where Swenny Todd is planning and whatnot. So I couldn't do much with and the fact I could barely understand what the singers were saying didn't help.**

**9. Why do I always kill of people?! It always makes me sad.**

**10. Jazz anyone? I wanted to end this one on a happy note but the end was a little corny oh well. **


	7. ItaHina2

**Author Note: Well…hi again. That was lame opening but oh well. It has been a little longer than I would have like for me to do this one but oh well. I've been slightly dreading it since I'm not a fan of this couple. This next couple is ItaHina…again. I'm keeping my promise, byakugan princess. **

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto!!**

ItaHina 2

_1. Into the Airwaves- Jack's Mannequin_

Hinata's finger grazed against the piano keys. Each key would make a dark rich sound when she pressed down. She remembered when he surprised her when he sat there at that piano and played her a melody. She sat down on the bench and tried to play but nothing she played sounded like when he played. She hit the piano keys in frustration, the piano made a horrible clashing sound from all the keys. She sighed and stood up and walked away from the piano.

Hinata tightened her sandals and ran outside the Hyuuga compound. The sun was rising and slowly warming up the world. She ran through the chilly air of the morning. This was the one time she thought of nothing, not of him. Not of her Itachi, who was miles away.

_2. The Ballad of Sweeny Todd- Sweeny Todd_

I have heard of the many stories of him. On how he brutally murdered his entire family and mentally tortured his little brother. On how he betrayed his whole village to join the atasuki. Then why do I wait for him every night to come to my house? He had come to my house once before where we share a magical night. Even now after six months I do not regret that night. I looked up at the star filled sky and looked down at my popping stomach. I heard a noise behind me and I turned around and started their flabbergasted.

"I-Itachi."

_3. The Wizard and I- Wicked_

"We need a talent like your Hinata," the red-eyed shonbi stated.

"Do you expect me to just leave my village and betrayed all my friends!" Hinata fought back, which surprised her more than the shonbi.

Quieter, with hate in voice the visitor said, "Do you call those _people _your friends? Have they ever once appreciated you for your talent?"

Hinata opened her mouth to answer but found that she couldn't.

"I thought so," he said, "Come with me Hinata and I will make you stronger."

Itachi reached out his hand for her to grab it. She reached for his hand hesitate but she grabbed on to his hand and they disappeared into the night.

_4. Green Finch and Linnet Bird- Sweeny Todd_

Hinata looked at the cage that held a sad little bird that wasn't making a single noise. Hinata tried to cheer it up by giving him extra attention. Though she knew what the little guy really needed was freedom, just like her. She couldn't set him free because she knew her father would be angry.

"Are you ready?" Itachi said as he crepped through her window in the black of the night.

"Wait, o-one moment," HInata said. She walked up to the cage and opened it and the little bird flew out the window and was free.

"Now we're both free." Hinata smiled and she jumped out the window with Itachi.

_5. The Judge's Return- Sweeny Todd_

Itachi had given up the rouge ninja life and settled down in a small village, as a barber, where no one there would be able to recognize him. Then one day _she_ came. At first when he saw her, he saw her Konoha headband, and he knew it would be bad if she saw him. She entered his barber shop and sat down in his chair. He saw that her hair was a mess and was uneven like it had been cut. He knew he shouldn't have walked over there but he did any way and went to work. Her hair looked beautiful when he was done with it, everyone of his customers' hairs were when he was done, yet she look amazing.

After that she stayed in the village for a while and they would bump into each other often. He found out that her name was Hinata and he knew from her beautiful eyes that she was form the Hyuuga clan. Then they started going out on dates and that eventually grew to love. Then one day Hinata was acting distressed about something and told him that he family was coming to get her. That day he was Hiashi Hyuuga walk through his barber shop door asking for Hinata. Itachi offered him a haircut, who at first declined then eventually gave in and sat down in the chair.

This would be Itachi's last murder.

_6. Nails for Breakfast, Tacks for Snacks- Panic! At the Disco_

HInata tired to heal him. He was slipping through her fingers, slowly going into darkness. She was no Sakura.

Hinata tried to kill over the man who had killed him. Instead the man got away leaving her with a stab wound in the leg. She was no Tenten

Hinata tried not to care about the man who had betrayed her whole village. Instead she fell in love with him. She was no Temari.

Hinata wanted to give him a kiss and whish him goodbye as he lay dying in her arms. Instead she just cried and begged him not to leave. She was no Ino.

She was just Hinata, useless, weak, pathetic, shy Hinata. She couldn't even confess her love to a red eyed shonbi that died in her arms.

_7. 11:11 Pm- All American Rejects_

Hinata ran alongside Itachi. She was finally free. Free from her family, from her village, from being a ninja. She was free to love! She turned to look at Itachi who looked back at her. She smiled at him and sped up forward ahead of him.

"Race you!" she called out to him.

She gave herself a big head start, though she sped up and when she looked up at the sky she saw the little bird she freed with another bird. She smiled and whispered under breath, "Good luck, little guy."

Behind her Itachi grabbed her making her gasp and turn red. Itachi smirked and pulled her in for a kiss.

_8. Lost Girls- Tilly and the Wall_

Hinata squeaked as thunder rumbled from the sky.

"How is a shonbi scared of thunder?" Itachi asked looking over at her from under the tree they took shelter from the rain.

"I-I just don't like loud noises," said HInata was she wrapped her arms around herself to keep herself warm.

Another clash of thunder came and Hinata jumped again and started to shake. She closed her eyes tightly and wished it would stop soon. Then suddenly she felt something on her shoulders. She saw Itachi's jacket draped over her shoulders and his arms around her. She blushed red as he pulled her into his chest.

She smiled weakly and she hid in his chest.

_9. Savages (Part 1) - Pocahontas_

She knew he was a savage. He was heartless and didn't care about any one. Especially not her. Yet when she heard that Sasuke Uchiha finally killed his brother. She excused herself the group and ran forcing her tears back until she reached her room.

_10. Night after Night- The Sounds_

Hinata had no idea what was holding her back from attackigg him. Itachi and her had shared a few special nights and that's it. Now she had a happy life she was the head of her clan and she was with the man she loves. Now here Itachi stood asking her if she would like to go with him. You would expect her to reject the offer by killing him yet she stood there waiting to go. She looked down at his extended hand and for what seemed like hours thought between her choices. Choose the life of a lie but still be with everyone or choose an exciting life with him but betray everyone. She looked down at his hand and extended her hand.

**Yeah!! I did it again!! You know the drill ask me which parings or people from Naruto you want to read about and tell me.**

**1. I love pianos!!! **

**2. If you didn't get it she was pregnant.**

**3. I didn't like this one I don't believe Itachi would ever do that.**

**4. Love the bird!!**

**5. What's with my ipod and doing Sweeny Todd it's like in love with that musical or something.**

**6. I don't believe Hinata any of those things that I said she was I was trying to make it that she was saying that about herself. **

**7. It with along with number 4 and it was very cute.**

**8. I don't really believe he would do that but oh well still cute.**

**9. Very short song. I wanted to do one at least based of the manga so it was this one.**

**10. Did she attack him? Or take his hand? Who knows. **


	8. ShikaTeme

**Author Note: Yeah ****I'm sooooo excited about this one. This one is a ShikaTema! No offense to ShikaIno fans I prefer this one, I just see more chemistry between these two. This one was requested by kittyxninjax. Thanks you!**

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto or any of these songs. **

ShikaTema

_God Only Knows- Beach Boys_

Shikamaru was at the door of the Kazekage's house. Though he didn't want to talk to the kazeage himself he wants to talk his certain older sister. He knocked on the door and hoped that it would not be one of her brothers who opened up. Luckily for him it was her, Temari. She crossed her arms and glared at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked bitterly.

Shikamaru sighed and looked straight into her eyes not affected by her glare.

"You didn't let me finish."

"Well sorry I don't being like being insulted," She snapped .

"Well it is true that I could live without you," SHikamaru said.

Temari for a brief second looked sad then regained herself and glared back at him

"But it would be a life not worth living."

Temari eyes widen and she uncrossed her arms and when Shikamaru pulled her into a kiss she didn't protest.

Shikamaru started again, "God only knows what I would be without you," Temari smiled, "Probably free."

Next thing Shikamaru knew he had a door in the face.

"Dammit, troublesome women."

_Jaded- Aerosmith_

Shikamaru was showing Temari around the village…again.

"Woman," Shikamaru groaned, "you have been here many times before I'm sure you know your way around."

"I haven't been here that much there's still parts I don't know," Temari snapped back.

"Jezz if I didn't know better the only reason you would go on these tours it would just to spend time with me."

Temari blushed red, "A-a c-course not!"

Shikamaru noticed the red on her cheeks and her sudden stuttered.

He smirked, "Hey Temari want to go on a date?"

"What! Of c-course not!" Temari protested.

"Oh too bad," Shikamaru shrugged.

After a moment of silence Teamri said, "Your buying."

_Twist Barbie- Shonen Knife_

The Konoha 11, Team Gai, Sai, and even the Sand Siblings were having a party to celebrate the end of the war. Everyone was having a great dancing to the lively beat of the music. Shikamaru, unlike everyone else, wasn't dancing instead he was watching a certain longed legged sand kounchi. She was in the middle of the dance floor encouring her younger brother to dance. Eventually she walked over to Shikamaru and sat down to the chair next to him.

"Hey Lazy Ass dance," she yelled to him over the music that was blaring and was starting to hurt Shikarmaru's ears.

Shikamaru shook his head no, for he was too lazy to yell over the music.

Temari got up and stood next him and grabbed his hand and pulled him up and made sure that he was extra close to her.

"Are you sure you don't want to dance?" she whispered in his ear.

Shikamaru gulped and started sweating as she pulled him onto the dance floor.

_Wonderful- Wicked_

"Have you heard?" squeaked a girl to her friend next to Temari.

"What?" her friend.

Temari rolled her eyes as she wanted for her food.

"You know Shikamaru from the Nara Clan!"

Temari perked up her ears and started really listening to their conversation.

"Yeah," the second girl replied.

"I've heard he's really good in bed," the girl whispered not too quietly as she started to giggle.

Temari eyes widen.

"How would you know?" the second girl asked through her giggles.

"From personal experience," the girl said with a giant grin of her face.

Her friend gasped and started asking questions on how it was.

Temari bit her lip and left the line without getting her food.

Before she left the restaurant she bumped into the one and only Shikamaru Nara.

"Wow, Temari, watch where you're going?" Shikamaru said but Temari just ran pasted him and out the door.

Shikamaru sighed and followed her.

"Hey wait!" He called out to her.

Temari kept on running. He ran out to her and caught her by the wrist.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" he asked.

"Shikamaru are you cheating on me?" Temari asked yanking her hand out of his.

"Um…no where would you get that idea?" he asked, confused at the sudden question.

"Some people seem to think different!" Temari snapped back.

"Wait where did you hear this?" Shikamaru asked.

"Why does it matter?" Temari snapped looking away from Shikamaru.

"Well there is a contest going on that is which girl can make the most believable rumor."

"What!"

"I don't know. Ino was the one who made it up," SHIkamaru sighed and he put his arm around Temari's shoulders.

"Don't worry no one can be as troublesome as you."

_Hurt You- The Sounds_

Shikamaru had never wanted to hurt Temari. Lately the two of them at been going through many magical nights together. At first it was great the two them didn't tell anyone and the both of them didn't really like the whole lovey dovey thing of a couple. After a while though it started to become hard on Temari. Every time Shikmaru would come over she would shake her head and say "Not tonight."

Now it has been 6 months since they have stopped those nights. He was at a party thrown by Naruto. He then saw Temari walk through the door. He froze seeing how beautiful and sexy she looked. He motioned her to come over to him and to his surprise to come over.

"Temari I-"

"It's okay, Shikamaru, it would never have worked out," In

"Why?" he asked.

"How could someone so smart be some dumb?" Temari said, starting to get frustrated all she wanted to do was leave.

Shikamaru just stared at her hoping that she would give hime the answer.

Temari sighed, "Never mind." Temari started to walk off but Shikamaru put his hand on her shoulder.

"No. Tell me."

"It would never work out because I love you, you idiot!" Temari yelled at him.

He kissed her.

_The Everlasting Gaze- Smashing Pumpkins_

All the girls of the Konoha twelve took out Temari to a club for her birthday. So far it was going well, everyone was having fun getting drunk and dancing to blaring music. A man approached Temari and danced with and she didn't mind at first until he put his hand on her butt.

Temari took his arm off, "What the hell!"

The man put his hand up, as a sign of surrender.

"Ok ok. Sorry just don't kill me."

He then walked off to find another drunk girl he put his hands on. Temari stalked off, furious, to the table where the girls were.

"The nerve of that guy! He thought he could just do me like any other girl!" Temari snapped, downing another shot of whiskey.

"What was wrong with him? He's cute." Ino protested now eyeing him.

"I have a boyfriend!" Temari yelled at her. The table then fell silent and everyone looked down at their drink.

"Temari it's been five years. Maybe you should give dating another shot," encouraged Sakura, with a sympatric smile on her face.

"He's not dead!" snapped back Temari. "At least not to me."

_When I Grow Up- Garbage_

Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru were visiting the Sand Village on usual boring shonbi business, after they paid their visit to the kage, they went to lunch with said kage's sister. Naurto and Sakura and sighed simultaneously when Shikamaru and Temari yet again began their usual arguments.

"You know you two act like old married couple," shouted Naruto over the agreement.

That made both Temari and Shikamaru baffled and sputtering "we are not", "Troublesome".

"Oh come on you don't have to hide it anymore, "started Sakura, "it's no secret that their something between the two of you."

"There is nothing between me and this guy!" Temari snapped pointing a long finger at Shikamaru. "He gets on my nerves so much and I'm so happy when he finally leaves me alone. I rather die than be with this crybaby!"

Shikamaru abruptly stood up from the table and whispered, "I didn't know you hated me this much. Well you don't have to worry about seeing me again," And then he left.

The table was silent for a good few minutes before, until Sakura and Naruto both left claiming that they have more business to take care of before they leave. Temari didn't say a work he stared at the door where Shikamaru left. She didn't mean a single thing that she said; she was too damn stubborn to admit that she actually had feelings for Shikamaru.

"Dammit!" she cursed as she fought back the tears that threaten to spill.

_Pulling Our Weight- Radio Dept._

Shikamaru fell into his bed and starred up at ceiling his thoughts, yet again, filled with her. Why is it that it's only she he thought of? That is the only question the genius could not answer. He turned his head to look at the clock; 20:00 (8 pm). He sighed while he was lying here she was probably off laughing that adorable laugh of her. Wait, when did he start describing things as adorable? Shikamaru ran his fingers through his thick hair, trying to think clearly for once.

He suddenly chuckled and smirk rose to face that is when he vowed that he will do whatever in his power for her to feel to catch this same illness that he has.

What he didn't know is that she already had.

_Kairi 2- Kingdom Hearts_

"What's the point of this, Shikamaru?"

"Just look up at the clouds and clear your mind."

"But I'm-"

"It also helps if you be quiet also."

Temari and Shikamaru were, as you might have guessed, lying down on the grass staring up at the clouds, or trying too.

Temari closed her eyes and pondered why did he agreed to do this with him. She felt him move beside her, assuming he was switching positions but before she knew she felt his lips on her's. She opened her eyes and was tempted to throw him off and beat him up but she decided against it. Instead he wrapped her arms around the back of his neck and kissed back.

"Oh now I remember, this is why I agreed to come."

_You Keep Me Hangin' On- Glee Cast_

Shikamaru was walking through the streets trying to cool down and try to find some peace at mind. That's when he saw her walking straight towards him, not wanting to see him he turned and started walking the other way.

"Wait, God dammit, just wait!" shouted Temari from behind him.

Shikamaru turn just enough so she could see the side of his face, "I thought you rather die than see be with me, Temari."

"I didn't mean that back at that restraint and you know that. I thought a least genius like would figure it out my true feelings for you."

Shikamaru turned fully around and studied her.

"What feelings would those be, Temari?"

Temari blushed and she began to sputter not wanting to open herself up like this.

"Um…well…I…um"

"You what?" asked Shikamaru now really close to Temari.

Temari whispered something barely audible.

"What I didn't hear that?" Shikamaru smirked, because he did but he loved how helpless she was right now.

Temari glared at him and just grabbed his shirt and kissed him. Shikamaru not missing a beat kissed back.

In the shadows of the rooftops, Gaara looked down upon them and rolled his eyes.

"Finally, Kankurou owns me twenty bucks."

**OH MY GOD!** **I'm finally done. Yet again I'm sooo sorry for the wait. Not like any of you really care. Well if you were checking your computer everyday and disappointed everytime I didn't update, I'M SO SORRY! T.T Alright you know the drill please comment on what couple you next and I will try not to wait a fricken year before doing it. Also comment if you are glee freak or not because I'm an EXTREME one.**


End file.
